


The Sweetest Heart Of All

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: While he was not a fan of sweets, Levi craved you. So sweet and loving, it was no wonder other people were drawn to you too.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	The Sweetest Heart Of All

Seeing that it was a day off for everyone at the Survey Corps, Levi decided to treat his squad. He was impressed by their performance and proud of that they were all improving. It was only logical to reward them for their hard work. When he approached them about their plans the brats were all surprised, but he couldn’t blame them. Usually on his days off he would still be working in some way. Cleaning the castle, working out, doing paperwork, doing whatever he can to remain productive. It was engraved into his mind to use his time wisely, but in time he learned that a break is also necessary.

Which is why he is going to take them to his special person who taught them that.

“Hey, is that a bakery up ahead?” From behind him Jean whispers to his friends.

“Captain did say he was treating us.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense.” Armin shakes his head at Eren’s answer. “Captain does’t like sweet things remember?”

“Then maybe it’s for us!” Sasha beams, her eyes sparkling at the thought of baked goods.

“Yeah guys, let’s not think too much about it.” Connie interlocks his hands behind his head, relaxed as ever. “It’s our day off after all.”

“I heard from Hanji-san that he goes to this one specific bakery because he’s romantically involved with the owner.” Mikasa says out of nowhere.

“HA!?”

Levi rolls his eyes at the confused chatter behind him. Of course Hanji would blurt that out, but it’s not like he was mad about it. He figured it would come out sooner or later. 

“Captain is in love with someone? That’s crazy!” 

“Mikasa are you sure that’s what you heard?” 

“I’m sure.”

“Hanji-san is close to the Captain...,”

“I can’t believe it...,”

“No way...,”

“If you brats want to be quiet then do a better job about it,” Levi huffs, instantly cutting off all talking. 

“S-Sorry sir!” Eren squeaks.

“So is it true that you’re romantically involved with the bakery owner?” Mikasa boldy speaks out, causing all her friends to give her shocked expressions. Well, she was the only one who wasn’t afraid of Levi.

“It is,” Levi answers simply. “So don’t make a fool of yourself or embarrass me, understood?”

“Yes sir!”

Soon they arrived at the bakery. A bell jingles when they enter, the smell of freshly baked goods hitting them straight in the face. Shelves filled with. pastries of all kinds and there was a cake display by the counter in the middle of the shop. Despite it being a small bakery there was a warm, cozy atmosphere that made you feel right at home.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to my bakery!” A woman comes out from the back room wearing a bright smile on her face. Her smile brightens when she sees Levi, rushing over to him.

“Levi! It’s so good to see you. Have you been doing good?” 

“I’ve been fine (Y/n), what about you? You better not be overworking yourself.”

She laughs a little, rubbing his bicep in reassurance. “Don’t worry I’m not. I’m doing just fine.”

The kids quietly watch their interactions. They couldn’t believe that their stoic Captain was with someone so bubbly and radiant. She was the sun. Warm, nurturing, bright. What was even more surprising was seeing the soft gaze Levi has as he looks at his lover and if they squint hard enough, they could even see the corners of his lips curving upwards.

“Oh! Where are my manners, hello I’m (y/n).” The woman turns around and greets them, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks when she realized all her focus was on Levi, completely forgetting about her other customers. Levi also turns to face them, his soft expression gone and replaced with his usual one.

“These are my squad members.”

“You finally brought them!” She claps her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss (Y/N),” Armin nods, a smile of his own on his. face. “I’m-”

“Wait!” She interjects. “Let me guess your names, Levi talks a lot about you guys.”

“He does?” Eren blinks.

“Tch, no I don’t.” Levi clicks his tongue as he utters his denial which she didn’t believe for a second.

“Yeah you did, no need to hide it.” she bumps his shoulder.

It was amazing to see how freely she can speak and act around their Captain. (Y/N) takes a moment to take a good look at all of them, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her lips pursued. “You must be Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren.” With every name she points at them. “How did I do?”

“You’re correct Ma’am, you got us all right.” Jean says.

“Oh I’m so glad!”

It warmed Levi’s heart to see you happy and he was touched that you paid so much attention when he talks about his team. He will never admit it out loud, but those brats mean a lot to him.

“Oh enough talking! I just want to eat!” Sasha suddenly cries out and starts shoveling the baked goods from the shelves and onto the basket.

“Sasha wait! You’re getting too much!” Jean scolds.

“It’s our day off I”m allowed to treat myself!”

“But Sasha you shouldn’t get everything from the shop! What else are the other customers going to get?” Armin brings up.

“But I’m starving!” 

Sasha was backed into the corner, cradling her basket of sweets protectively. All her friends surround her, trying to pry the basket out of her hands. In the background (Y/N) and Levi stand together. Levi just sighs while his lover chuckles.

“What a lively bunch.” she muses, looking at them fondly.

“Yeah, and I”m going to be paying for all their shit.” Levi grumbles.

~~~

It was cleaning day, a day that not many soldiers enjoy. The main reason why was the fact that Levi was so strict. If you don’t do it right the first time he’ll make you redo it until you do. However what Levi hates more than a a dirty room are lazy soldiers. Better hope he doesn't catch you when you're slacking off.

“Sasha come on, we have to work.” Armin nudges the brunette. She was sitting down, cheek resting against the flat surface of the table.

“Yeah Sasha, we can’t let Captain catch us.” Jean remarks as he dusts the shelves.

“I can’t work...I’m too hungry....,”

“We can eat after we finish cleaning. I heard the Mess Hall had a new shipment of meat.” Connie tries to lift her mood but it didn’t work.

“If they did I would’ve smelled the meat.” She mumbles.

“Sasha come on.” Mikasa tugs lightly on her ponytail. 

“Shit, Captain is checking the rooms.” Eren notes as he looks out into the hallway.

“We’re screwed.” Jean groans.

“Can’t be helped,” Armin sighs. “Even if we did clean the room it wouldn’t be up to Captain’s standards.”

They wince as they think back to their past scoldings. Just like every other time, Levi won’t be happy with them. As they prepare themselves for when Levi arrives Sasha suddenly shoots straight up, sniffing the air.

“Sasha?” 

“She’s here!” The food lover cheers as she bolts out of the room.

“Wait, Sasha! Where are you going!?” Jean yells as he runs after her. “Get back here!” The rest of them follow, wondering just where Sasha was going. Numerous soldiers move out of their way when they see Sasha barreling down the hall, her eyes wide and excited. 

Coming to a halt when she was outside her smile widens even more. “I was right! She is here!”

“Sasha who are you-”

Connie trails off when they all see who she was talking about. In the distance was a familiar woman pulling a wagon behind her, stacked with boxes. As she comes closer the smell of freshly baked goods fill their nostrils, reminding them of their time at her bakery.

“Oh kids!” (Y?N) waves at them. “It’s good to see you again. Working hard I presume?”

“Miss (Y/N), what are you doing here?” Armin inquires.

“And are those boxes full of your baked goods?” Sasha’s enthusiasm makes you chuckle, nodding your head.

“Yup, I’ve got sweets for everyone.”

“That’s a lot!” Eren has his jaw hanging open. “How did you make so much!?”

(Y/N) shrugs. “I just bake and bake and next thing I know I have too many sweets. I figured that I could donate the extras to the Survey Corps. You guys work so hard and put yourselves in danger everyday, it’s the least I can do to show my appreciation.”

The kids were speechless. All they could do was exchange looks of bewilderment. This kind, wonderful women went out of her way just to give them sweets, to give her thanks. It was something they weren’t used to. Many people didn’t like the Survey Corps. Every time they returned from expeditions they would see the angry and distasteful look on civilians’ faces. In all honesty, it ticked them off. Putting their lives at risk every day and people were ungrateful about it. 

(Y/N) was like a breath of fresh air, cleansing their souls and clearing their minds of all the hateful comments that were hurled at them. All they feel is warmth from seeing her genuine smile. 

“(Y/N)!! You’re here!” A jolly voice calls out to her. Hanji strides up to them, a grin on her face.

“Good to see you too Hanji.”

“(Y/N), are these all from your bakery? You shouldn’t have!”

“Don’t worry about it.” She waves her hand. “I wanted to do this.”

The smell of her bakery goods captured the attention of all soldiers in the castle. Curious, they all make their way outside, including a certain raven haired man.

“Oi, what the fuck is going on here? You all should be working.” Levi barks out, pissed off that the soldiers just stopped working and went outside. Just what was so important that needed everyone’s attention?

“Oh Levi, don’t be such a grump.” Hanji remarks, hardly fazed by his entrance.

“Four Eyes-”

“I hope you don’t mind Levi, I wanted treat your soldiers. I had lots of leftovers and wanted your soldiers to have something sweet before they. resume working.” 

Levi now realizes that his lover was here in addition to the wagon of baked goods behind her. She was looking at him softly and suddenly all his anger vanishes. The rooms that still needed to be clean tempts him, but (Y/n) had a much greater pull on him. She always takes him off the path he was so used to walking on, but it wasn’t so bad to try new things and see new sights. Releasing a breath he turns to address his soldiers.

“All of you, unload the boxes and take them to the Mess Hall. We’ll be taking a break now.”

“Yes sir!”

Levi watches as the soldiers make quick work of taking the boxes of sweets to the Mess Hall, noticing a bounce in their steps. He even catches some of their conversations.

“I can’t wait to taste them!”

“Right? They smell so good.”

“I thought about taking a break, this came just at the right time!”

The smiles on their faces, the excitement on their faces, it was all (y/n)’s doing. The power of her sweets and bubbly aura knows no bounds. She got through his walls, she can get through to anyone.

“I made you your special teacakes.” She comes up to him, holding a basket of said teacakes. His heart warms at the gesture. 

“You know you’re spoiling everyone.” 

“I don’t mind. Everyone deserves to be spoiled once in a while.”

Levi grows quiet, thinking something over before speaking again.

“Join me for some tea?” he offers. He wanted to do something in return for all that she does for him and everyone else. All he ever wants is to make her happy, just like she makes him happy. She deserves nothing less.

(Y/N) turns and looks at him, her eyes warm and full of love for him that it takes his breath away. She always looks at him like he was her entire world. 

“I would love to.” ~~~

It became a monthly thing to treat the Scouts to her baked goods. They would come rushing out like children, eager to eat her sweets. The soldiers would anticipate her arrival or even go visit her at the bakery when they have the time either to buy some goods or help her around. All the soldiers knew her and cared for her. She chased away the dark cloud that hangs over the Survey Corps, bathing them in her light. She acted just like a mother figure to all of them. 

“Come inside, quickly!” (Y/N) says as Levi and his squad enter her bakery, shutting the door behind them. 

Cold air managed to sneak in right at the last second as the door closes causing her to shiver, but the kids were in a much worse position. They were trembling in their spots, teeth chattering, snow covering their hair, their cheeks and noses bright red. Levi was the only one who didn’t have an outward reaction to the cold, but she knows that the frigid winter air was no joke.

“Go to the back room, it’s much warmer. Take something to eat from one of the shelves to warm yourselves up. I’ll go make some tea.” She declares, ushering the kids to the room.

“Shit, why did it have to be so cold today?” Jean says through chattering teeth.

“It’s winter, what else did you expect horserace?” Even in his freezing state Eren manages to insult him.

“What the hell did you say-”

“Both of you cut it out before I throw both of you out in the cold.” Levi threatens, not in the mood for another pointless argument. That shut them up quick, muttering to themselves as they hold the pastries in their hands to get some warmth.

“Don’t be harsh Levi,” (y/n) chides as she walks over to him with a towel in hand, drying the snow off his hair.

“You know I can do it right?” Levi makes no attempt to stop her though, enjoying her touch.

“Yeah I know, but let me do it. You all are ice cubes.” She pauses for a brief moment to smile at him. He averts his gaze from her and catches his members staring at him. One hard look was enough to get them to focus on other things. Once she was done with Levi she moves onto the kids.

“Miss (Y/N), we. can do it.” Armin protests but you wave him off.

“Just sit back and let me do this for you all. You guys do enough as it is and you just went through cold weather.”

They haven’t been handled with such care for a long time. The kids idly remember when they were children and how their parents took care of them, leaving their hearts full and happy. How their parents tucked them in at night or made them their favorite meals or took care of their injuries. (Y/N) gives them the same feeling. 

“Sasha if you want to eat more don’t hesitate to get more alright? I have extras of your favorite pastry.”

“Really?” Sasha perks up, already done with her pastry. “Thank you!”

“Don’t eat too much,” Levi warns. “I’m not paying for your shit again.” “Don’t worry about the money, it’s on me.” 

“We can’t do that!” Armin shakes his head, even Levi was surprised. 

“Course you can,” she says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “It doesn’t feel right to charge you guys.”

“Miss (Y/N)...,” Connie trails off.

“Really, don’t worry about it. Oh the tea’s done!” Going over to the stove you pour everyone a cup of tea and hand them out. They all sigh pleasantly at the warmth emitting from the cup. Levi was especially happy, even if it wasn’t obvious. His expression softening as he tastes thee tea tells her everything she needs to know. Nothing brings her greater joy than seeing them happy.

“Sit down,” Levi pats down the space next to him which she gladly takes. Pressing herself close to him she savors his body warmth, sighing softly. Drinking their tea in silence they all warm up, the cold nonexistent in the little bakery. 

“Oh Mikasa, your scarf’s a little tattered,” (Y/N) points out. The raven haired girl looks down and sees that it was true. The ends of the scarf had holes in them, a few strands undone. Standing up (Y/N) takes out her knitting tools from the box on the shelf. “Let me fix that for you.”

Based on previous interactions Mikasas knows she won’t take no for an answer. Mikasa unwraps her scarf and hands it over. Sitting back down next to Levi she gets to work to patch up the holes. Her head leans against his shoulder as she knits, Levi wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. A comfortable silence falls over them. Soon (y/n) finishes repairing the scarf and hands it back. Wrapping it around her neck Mikasa snuggles into the fabric, her smile hidden.

“Now will you rest?” Levi asks. Don’t get him wrong he appreciates that his lover cares for his members, but he never wants her to forget about taking care of herself.

(Y/N) giggles, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. “Mhmm, it’s nice staying like this.” And Levi agrees with your statement and so did the kids. A nice change of pace, one they desperately needed.

They spend the rest of their afternoon together, warm in more ways than one.

~~~

Cleaning on his own was an activity that Levi enjoyed, but there was something he enjoyed even more than that. Spending time with (y/n). When (y/n) has the time she comes to visit him and he is grateful for her visits. Takes his mind off work and he can relax with her.

As of right now he is leaned back against the couch, sipping his tea with you next to him. On the table was a basket with a blu ribbon attached to the handle. Inside were teacakes and fruit tarts, a dessert that wasn’t too sweet for him. (Y/N) was cuddled next to him, a cup of tea in her hands as well. His free hand was stroking her lower back. Moments like these were precious and he makes sure to savor each second. 

“You got a little something there.” (Y/N) points out. 

“Gone” He asks after he swipes the corner of his lips but she shakes her head. Placing her cup down she leans forward to wipe away the crumbs that was near his lips. Levi turns his head slightly kiss her thumb and she smiles at him.

“Now it’s gone.”

“You’ve got something on your face too.”

“Oh, where?”

“Let me.” 

The cup makes a clinking sound when he rests it on the coffee table. With his eyes half lidded he kisses her, swallowing the quiet gasp that escaped her. Her lips were warm and sweet, something he couldn’t get enough of.

“Hmm, there wasn’t anything there was it?” Amusement shines in her eyes as they break apart but still remain close. It did take her off guard when he kissed her, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“There was,” Levi protests, but even he knows it was a lame lie. Seeing straight through him she giggles, looping her arms around his neck. Her fingers toy with the little hairs on the back of his neck as she gazes into his eyes.

“You could’ve just asked for a kiss you know?”

“I told you there was something there. You’re a messy eater you know that?”

“And I’m telling you that you’re too emotionally constipated to say what you want.”

Levi huffs at her words but then a chuckle follows right after. (Y/N) never fails to amuse him. Bantering like this in his style of humor was common. “You’re a brat.” he lightly pinches her cheek before caressing her skin gently.

“Yeah, but you’re stuck with me. I’m your brat.” She emphasizes, gripping his wrist. His eyes soften, moving closer so his breath tickles her lips.

“And my brat alone.”

Their lips meld together once more, unspoken words of love transferred between them. He moves her so she rests on his lap, holding onto. her waist securely. Sweet, oh so very sweet. Sweet inside and out, and he craves more. Funny how he was never a fan of sugary treats, but (y/n) was his only exception. He could practically get drunk off her taste, so addicting that he never wants to stop kissing her. 

“Captain we were-holy shit!”

The romantic bubble they were in pops at the entrance of the kids. (Y/N) scrambles off Levi’s lap, her face scorching hot. On the other hand Levi was scowling, annoyed at the fact that their moment was disturbed. Last but not least, his squad members who were sweating buckets inside his office when they realized what they stumbled upon. The glare Levi had on his face didn't help either, frozen in their spots and their knees trembling a little.

“W-We’re so sorry!” Armin says in a high pitched voice, blushing in embarrassment. This was something they should not have seen.

“I-It’s fine,” (Y/N) waves her hand in the air but even she feels embarrassed at being caught. She looks everywhere but at the kids, rubbing her neck.

“Say your piece now and make it short. I’ll decide what punishments you all deserve for not knocking on your superior’s door first.” His voice was low and dangerous, striking fear into their souls. Of all the times they had to interrupt him, it had to be now.

“W-We wanted to give our thanks to Miss (Y/N) and all that she does.”Eren starts off, his voice wavering like a boat on the high seas.

“Me?” (Y/N) blinks in surprise.

Armin nods. “You always come by to give us our favorite treats and make us feel happy.”

“You take care of us too.” Mikasa adds.

“That’s why we wanted to give you something.”

To illustrate his point Jean and his friends bring their hands out from behind their backs. In each of their hands was a jar full of a specific type of sweet. 

“We would’ve given this to you a lot earlier but Sasha kept eating it all,” Connie elbows his friend. Sasha pouts in return.

“Hey it’s not my fault that what we were baking smelled so good, you know I can’t help it.”

“That’s why I said Sasha shouldn’t be in the kitchen.” Jean sighs. “At least I wasn’t like you and Eren who kept arguing and throwing flour at each other.” Sasha retorts.

“What?” Levi’s eyebrow twitches. Those damn brats made a mess in the kitchen, didn’t they?

Everyone stiffens. “I-I mean, what I meant was...,” the girl stutters through her words but the damage has already been done.

“Dammit Sasha.” Eren groans.

“To be fair, it’s not just her fault. We were all a part of it.” Connie says right back.

“Anyways!” Armin interrupts before they dig themselves in a bigger hole. “These are all for you Miss (Y/N).”

One by one they all put the jars of sweets in front of her. Fidgeting in their spots they wait for her reaction. They all worked hard on them, hoping to convey their gratitude. The kids watch as she picks up one of the jars, admiring its contents.

“We know that they’re not as good as yours but we still hope that you enjoy them.” Jean murmurs shyly.

All of a sudden (y/n)’s shoulders start shaking, tears streaming down her face. Everyone panics.

“Miss (Y/N), what’s wrong?”

“Shit, what did we do!?”

“Oi, what is it?” Levi brushes away her tears, peering into her eyes. 

“It’s just,” she sniffles, a smile breaking out on her face. “I’m so happy,” she whispers. “I-I just started crying because you guys. went out of your way to do all this and I’m just so grateful that I met you all. You all are the sweetest.” she buries her tear stained face into his chest and he embraces her, rubbing her back.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief at her explanation. But (y/n) was wrong. The one with the sweetest heart wasn’t them.

It was her.


End file.
